The present invention relates to a socket connector, especially to a socket connector that favors distribution of circuit board wiring.
Due to progress of the society and increasing requirements of live standard, electronics have become essentials of people's lives. Now due to highly competitiveness of electronic industry, more and more manufacturers are dedicated to invent electronics with compact volume, light weight and excellent performance so as to increase market share. Here raise a problem—there is a dilemma that the electronics need to satisfy both requirements-compact volume and good cooling effect.
Refer to FIG. 1, a common socket connector 1 used in industries is revealed. The common socket connector 1 is electrically connected with a chip module 2 on a circuit board (not shown in figure). The common socket connector 1 includes a base 10, a plurality of conductive terminals (not shown in figure) in the base 10 and a cover 11 that is arranged over the base 10. The chip module 2 disposed on the cover 11 consists of a carrier board 20 set over the cover 11, a chip 21 arranged on the carrier board 20 and a heat spreader 22 disposed on the chip 21. The chip 21 is covered over the carrier board 20 while the chip module 2 also includes a plurality of conductive pins (not shown in figure) arranged on surface of the carrier board 20.
Although a surface 110 on one side of the cover 11 that connects with the carrier board 20 is a flat surface with the same height, while assembling the chip module 2 on the surface 110 of the cover 11, the carrier board 20 may still contact with the surface 110 of the cover 11 on multiple points, not surface contact due to wrong position of the chip module 2 or concave/convex areas on the surface of the carrier board 20. Thus the loading points of the carrier board 20 are uncertain and are not close together. Therefore, the chip 21 is not always keeping good contact with the heat spreader 22 and the heat conduction between the chip 21 and the heat spreader 22 is not good. This has negative effects on heat transfer of the chip 21 and may lead to damages thereof after being used for a long time.
As shown in FIG. 2, an improved socket connector 3 used broadly in industries is disclosed. The socket connector 3 is electrically connected with a chip module 4 onto a circuit board (not shown in figure). The socket connector 3 is formed by a base 30, a plurality of conductive terminals (not shown in figure) in the base 30 and a cover 31 that is arranged over the base 30. The chip module 4 disposed on the cover 31 includes a carrier board 40 disposed over the cover 31, a chip 41 arranged on the carrier board 40 and a heat spreader 42 set on the chip 41. The chip 41 is covered over the carrier board 40 while the chip module 4 also includes a plurality of conductive pins (not shown in figure) arranged on surface of the carrier board 40.
In order to improve thermal performance of the chip 41, a plurality of supportive projecting points 311 are disposed on a surface 310 of the chip module 4 connected with the cover 31 for supporting the carrier board 40 so as to make the loading points on the carrier board 40 get close to one another and the contact between the chip 41 and the heat spreader 42 become more closer. However, after being used for quite a long time, the carrier board 40 deforms due to loading points concentrated on the supportive projecting points 311 and thus the chip 41 and the heat spreader 42 are disconnected with each other. This also leads to poor conduction between the chip 41 and the heat spreader 42. Thus the thermal performance of the chip 41 is affected negatively. Therefore, the device is out of order after long term use.
Refer to FIG. 3, a socket connector (not shown in figure) formed by improving of the above socket connector 3 used widely in industries is revealed. The socket connector is electrically connected with a chip module (not shown in figure) onto a circuit board (not shown in figure). The socket connector (not shown in figure) includes a base (not shown in figure), a plurality of conductive terminals (not shown in figure) in the base and a cover 50 that is arranged over the base (not shown in figure). The chip module (not shown in figure) disposed on the cover 50 includes a carrier board (not shown in figure) disposed over the cover 50, a chip (not shown in figure) arranged on the carrier board (not shown in figure) and a thermal spreader (not shown in figure) set on the chip (not shown in figure). The chip (not shown in figure) is covered over the carrier board (not shown in figure).
In order to make the chip (not shown in figure) have better cooling effect, a plurality of supportive projecting points 501 is disposed on a surface 500 of the cover 50 connected with the chip module (not shown in figure) for supporting the carrier board (not shown in figure). At the same time, a projecting seat 502 is arranged for supporting the carrier board (not shown in figure). Insertion holes 503 on the cover are arranged surrounding the projecting seat 502 for receiving conductive pins (not shown in figure) of the chip module (not shown in figure).
Under the condition that the number of conductive pins of the chip module in this device, the number of the conductive pins (not shown in figure) of the chip module 2 of the socket connector 1, and the number of the conductive pins (not shown in figure) of the chip module 4 of the socket connector 3 are all the same, the cover 50 should be with larger area than the area of the cover 11 and the area of the cover 31 for disposition of the insertion holes 503 with the same number of the conductive pins (not shown in figure) due to the projecting seat 502. Thus this has negative effects on distribution of circuit board wiring.
Thus there is a need to develop a new socket connector that overcomes above shortcomings.